


【哈德】What the thing behind that Door?

by Goodluck0v0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodluck0v0/pseuds/Goodluck0v0
Summary: 波特公爵的城堡里有一扇藏有惊天大秘密的门，为了查明门后是什么，勇者赫敏和临时伙伴罗恩一同前去探险。*蓝胡子paro*哈德关系已确定⚠️*美艳风骚贵妇德出没（女装⚠️）*回到家的哈利发现妻子异常乖巧*玩家赫敏视角的伪•探险故事，真•哈德夫妻生活*赫敏自带外挂
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【哈德】What the thing behind that Door?

01  
在很久很久以前，霍格沃兹大陆的正中央屹立着一个王国，王国里有一名贵族，他有着一头如荆棘般的黑色乱发，幽绿的眼睛，在他的额头上隐藏着一道神秘的闪电型疤痕。传说，在他的城堡里，有一扇小门，门后藏着可怕的秘密……  
02  
“世上本没有传说，歪曲的人多了，也就有了这些传说。”赫敏合上书本，看着面前正喋喋不休的红发男孩。  
“嘿，你个外乡人当然不懂其中的可怕之处啦。传说，嫁给波特公爵的女性都死了……”红发男孩四处张望了一会，确定没有人偷听之后，压低声音继续说道：“对外宣城她们是得了急症，其实啊，是和那个门后的东西有关。我看，波特公爵额头上那个疤痕，说不定就是进行了邪恶的仪式留下的……”  
“这也只是猜想，没有根据。而且，在我看来，波特公爵住在偏远的郊区，你们对他不了解，才会有这样错误的想法。”赫敏淡淡的说。  
赫敏•格兰杰是来自远方的勇者，但其实，她的真正身份是游戏《霍格沃兹探秘》的一名玩家，前往各个小镇进行冒险——刷副本。  
面前这个红发男孩，是旅馆老板的儿子。他叫罗恩•韦斯莱，也就是俗称的npc，赫敏找上他，正是为了获得这次副本的相关信息。  
只是没想到……除了知道波特公爵在民众中形象不好外，她几乎没能获得任何有用的东西。  
“既然你不相信，那还问我干嘛？”罗恩不高兴地放下杯子，“我是看你一个女孩子独自在外不安全，才主动告诉你的，一般人可没这个待遇。”  
“谢谢你的好意。我是勇者，接受了任务来调查波特公爵的。”  
“勇勇勇者？！”罗恩的眼睛一下子亮了起来。  
赫敏感觉这似乎超出控制了。  
02  
“先说好，等下成功进去后不要随便讲话，跟着我就行了，如果波特公爵问你问题，你只管傻笑，交给我来回答。”来到郊区的城堡门口，赫敏语重心长地交代道。  
“没问题。”罗恩拍着胸脯保证，看起来跃跃欲试。  
赫敏无奈地看了他一眼，早知道不告诉他自己是勇者了，哪能想到对方一听到勇者冒险，就死活要跟过来。  
这个npc不一般。赫敏暗自思忖，难道是系统的隐藏剧情？不管怎样，先跟随剧情走吧。  
赫敏从包里掏出一本小书——这是一件剧情干涉器，补全残缺、改变走向、终止剧情，它都可以做到。目前的进度断在这里，只需要……  
赫敏按下书封面上的按钮。  
勇者敲敲门。过了一会儿，门打开了，风姿绰约的公爵夫人出现在二人面前。  
赫敏脑中响起了一段毫无感情的旁白，她赶紧把书收回包里，挺直背脊，直视着大门。  
隐约的脚步声从门后传来，“咔哒”门打开了。  
赫敏赶紧屈身行礼，“夫人你好，我是来自远方的勇者，久闻波特公爵大名，特地前来拜访他——”  
当她抬起头时，突然像是被掐住喉咙一般，声音戛然而止。  
站在她面前的是一名年轻男性，金丝绸缎的精心修饰的发梢拢在耳朵后面。似乎是察觉到赫敏惊异的目光，对方双手抱胸半倚在门上，倨傲地俯视着她，从鼻子中喷出一声冷笑。  
啊，这可不是个好的开头。  
赫敏只想读档重来。  
她这辈子的尴尬都集中在现在了。但既然公爵娶了个男人，那自己称呼其为夫人也没什么问题…吧？  
赫敏忐忑地看着面前一脸不满的公爵夫人，心想，这可不能怪她，是系统说的夫人她才跟着讲的。奇怪，公爵娶的是男性，镇上怎么没人议论？  
或许是她探究的眼神过于明显，这名男子冷淡懒洋洋地说道：“快收起你那无知的眼神吧，愚蠢的平民。”  
噢，他可真讨厌。赫敏悄悄握紧拳头。  
“恶，赶紧收起你那高傲的神情吧！”罗恩突然开口，他挡在赫敏面前，瞪视着对方，一字一句地说道：“公爵夫人。”  
天呐不是答应好不随便讲话吗？赫敏感觉自己的头发都要炸开了，这个npc自主性这么高吗？还是说，这是一段隐藏剧情？  
出人意料的是，金发男子不气反笑。赫敏小心地观察他的表情，惊恐地发现对方是真的很开心的笑，连他银灰色的眼睛中都荡漾着笑意。  
看来这真是一段隐藏剧情。  
“好吧，既然是远方的来客，那就请进吧。”他侧开身子，让出一条道路来。  
眼神示意罗恩赶紧跟上，赫敏提着裙子缓缓走入了这次副本的地点——城堡。  
03  
趁着跟在夫人身后，赫敏偷偷地查看了他的系统资料，只有短短的几行字：德拉科•马尔福，马尔福家族的独子，于两年前嫁给哈利•波特。虽然两人经常吵架，但夫夫生活性幸福。  
感觉哪里怪怪的。赫敏盯着资料看了一会儿，还是关掉了脑中的信息。  
“你们是来找波特的？”德拉科带二人到壁炉旁边坐下，双手交叠在腿上，微抬下巴，慢吞吞地问道。  
“我们……”  
“我们是来拜访波特公爵的，希望他能许可我将他写入探险者日记中，将来上交给公会。”赫敏飞快地开口，瞪了不安分的罗恩一眼，转而试探地看向德拉科。  
“探险者日记？”德拉科似乎来了兴趣，他挑起一边眉毛，示意赫敏继续。  
“没错，我们每个勇者都会用这个来记载探险的经历。”为了防止对方拒绝，赫敏补充道：“这是得到国王许可的。”  
“国王？”德拉科的表情消失了，他冷冰冰的样子让赫敏暗叫不好，难道说错话了？  
“没错，就是国王的许可！”罗恩自豪地挺起胸膛，赫敏只想捂住他的嘴。  
“原来你们是国王的人，请回吧。”德拉科脸上露出无比厌恶的表情，他起身，居高临下地俯视着二人，用最恶毒的语调说：“噢不，应该是，赶紧滚。”  
“你！”  
“夫人！”赫敏“腾”地站起来，急匆匆地辩解：“我们不是国王的人……”  
德拉科讥讽地看着她。  
“国王只是给了我们许可而已，并没有下达任何指令——”  
德拉科收回视线，头也不回地向大门口走去。  
难道真的要读档重来吗？赫敏咬咬牙，看来只能说出那个了……  
“波特公爵藏有秘密！”她对着德拉科大喊，很好，尽管时间很短，但对方的脚步还是停顿了一下。  
“这座城堡里藏有别的东西，波特公爵没告诉你吗？”赫敏再接再厉，德拉科猛地回头，恶狠狠地盯着她， 苍白面孔上浮上红晕——似乎是被气的，“他就算没告诉我，也不会告诉你。”  
“走廊尽头有个小房间，你没去过吧。”赫敏冷静下来，继续说道：“他是不是在结婚当天就告诉你，不要进那个房间。让我猜猜，你到现在也不知道里面是什么吧。”  
很好。进展顺利。  
看到德拉科的脸色变差，赫敏就知道，自己已经成功了，她轻声说：“夫人为什么不带我们进去看看呢？”  
“你们到底是什么人？”  
“反正不是国王的人。”赫敏定定地看着德拉科。  
04  
危机顺利解除，看来不用读档了。赫敏擦了把额头上的汗，重新在壁炉旁坐下。  
“你是怎么知道这些的。”德拉科依旧面色不善。  
赫敏转了转手中的杯子，总不能说是自己从副本背景里看来的吧？这次系统背景是童话故事——蓝胡子。波特公爵对应蓝胡子，那么他的城堡里肯定有一个这样的小房间，只是那里面究竟是什么，就不清楚了。  
“先不说这个，关于波特公爵的其他妻子，夫人知道多少？”赫敏想起，在原童话故事里，蓝胡子是有很多个前妻的，那波特公爵也应该……  
“什么？！该死的哈利•波特背着我还有别人！”德拉科瞪圆眼睛，愤怒地尖叫起来。  
“不不不，我的意思是，在你之前的其他人……”  
“什么？！那他还在约会时骗我说我是他的第一任！”德拉科依旧火气未消。  
赫敏觉得这段剧情的信息量过于丰富了。  
“啊那看来是没有呢。”她端起杯子赶紧喝了一口，是德拉科对这些毫不知情，还是波特公爵真的只娶过这一个？  
德拉科看起来还沉浸在被欺骗了的气愤中，赫敏赶紧岔开话题：“说起来没有在城堡里看见佣人呢，今天都不在吗？”  
“波特不请佣人。”  
“啊？那这里的卫生……”  
“他自己负责。”  
赫敏抬头环视了一周，突然无比好奇，这位波特公爵到底是怎样的人。  
“夫人和波特公爵真是恩爱啊。”赫敏试探地夸赞了一句。  
“嗯哼？”德拉科挑挑眉，示意她继续。  
“当初是波特公爵追求的夫人吗？”  
“显而易见。”  
“那关于公爵的那些传闻……”  
“什么传闻？”  
“夫人没有听说过？镇上的人都在议论这些。”  
“没有。当初波特说他爱我，所以我就嫁给了他。而且，他不让我一个人去镇上……”德拉科将一缕碎发别至耳后，他看起来也忧心忡忡，联想到丈夫的一些行为，这让他更加怀疑了。  
赫敏的神情变得严肃起来，看来波特公爵真的有事瞒着他的夫人。  
“去走廊尽头的房间看看吧，夫人。”  
05  
“咔哒”小房间的门应声而开，德拉科抽回钥匙放入口袋中，与勇者二人一同进入了里面。  
“呕，这里的味道也太难闻了。”德拉科嫌弃地捏着鼻子，赫敏深以为然地点点头，她提着灯小心地走在前方，突然，脚上踢到了什么东西。  
三个人都僵住了，赫敏把灯慢慢靠近地面，这是——  
最终，赫敏是把脸色惨白德拉科拉出房间的。  
06  
“噢天呐……”德拉科坐在沙发上不住地颤抖。  
他看起来吓坏了，赫敏同情地看着这位公爵夫人。但想起刚刚房间里的画面，就连她——早已经历了多次冒险的玩家，看到了也有些想要呕吐，更别说一直被公爵圈养在城堡里的公爵夫人了。  
赫敏安慰地拍了拍他的肩，还来不及说写什么，就听见外面传来了急促的马蹄声。  
“他回来了。”德拉科浑身一颤，喃喃道，那双布满恐惧的银灰色眼睛看着面前二人，“你们得赶紧藏起来。”  
通往二楼的楼梯下有一个碗柜，赫敏和罗恩被塞进里面，蜷缩着身子，透过门上的小缝观察外面的情况。  
德拉科不安地坐在沙发上，紧张地盯着大门口。  
“哐当”大门打开，外面的风呼呼地灌了进来，身着深红色外衣的波特公爵大步走来。  
赫敏赶紧点开资料面板，查看他的资料：  
哈利•波特，波特公爵城堡探秘副本级boss，武力值：？？？ 智力值：？？？（系统建议，避免产生正面冲突）  
看着最后一行字，赫敏清晰地感受到了副本难度。  
“我回来了，德拉科。”哈利脱下外袍挂到一边的衣架上。  
“噢…你……你回来啦，哈利。”德拉科一看到哈利进门，几乎从沙发上跳起，他的脸上依旧没有血色，磕磕绊绊地对家主的回来表示欢迎。  
“抱歉，今天早上国王临时召集。我看你还在睡觉，就没有叫醒你。”哈利快步走到德拉科面前，张开双臂一把将他揽入怀中，“我应该没有回来晚吧？”  
说着，哈利还亲了亲德拉科额头。  
但德拉科只是僵在原地，任由哈利抱着，没有一点反应。  
快抱回去啊！躲在柜子里的赫敏要急死了，这要是被他看出不对劲就完了！  
“发生什么了？”哈利果然发现了妻子的异常，他惊奇放开德拉科，改而环住他的腰，“你今天怎么这么安静？还乖乖地让我抱？”  
“哈，愚蠢的波特。快停下这些可怕的行为。”像是突然反应过来，德拉科干巴巴地说道，他一把推开哈利，走到一边的沙发上坐下。  
哈利高兴地咧开嘴，挨着他也在沙发上坐下。  
原来他们夫夫是这样相处的吗！暗中观察的赫敏大吃一惊，同时也松了口气。还好没抱回去，要是这样做了，说不定直接发现端倪了。  
“下周王宫里有一场舞会，国王要我带你去，不过我帮你拒绝了。”哈利拿过德拉科的一只手，轻轻按压着他的掌心，漫不经心地说。  
德拉科呼吸一窒，明显地僵硬了。他想到了小房间里的那些东西还有勇者告诉他的传闻。  
“怎么了，你想去吗？”  
“你不能总是把我关在城堡里……波特。”德拉科鼓起勇气反抗。  
“……”哈利不说话了，他把德拉科的手放回他的膝盖上，一只手抚上他的肩膀，另一只手贴上他的半边脸，大拇指轻轻摩擦着。  
“今天有谁来过了？”哈利开口说到，幽绿的眼眸盯着德拉科。  
“……”德拉科闪躲地避开了哈利的视线。  
碗柜里的赫敏为他捏了一把汗，这太明显了啊！一眼就能看出不对劲啊！赶紧换个话题吧，她抓着罗恩的手祈祷着。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延，哈利的眼神逐渐危险了起来，突然，德拉科暴起，用力推开他，带着愤怒的嘶嘶声骂道：“你不准我出去就算了，还不准别人过来吗？”  
哈利愣在原地，伸手想拉住德拉科的手腕，被用力甩开，手停在空中，看起来有些不知所措。  
柜子中的赫敏几乎要为德拉科鼓掌尖叫了，完美！这一招倒打一耙简直太棒了，一下子就改变了形式。  
赫敏偷偷地竖了个大拇指。  
“我……我不是这个意思，德拉科。”哈利试图安抚，但德拉科依旧双手抱胸，背对他站着。  
“我只是很担心，好吗？”  
“哦，是吗？在这无比安全的城堡里还有什么可担心的。”德拉科似乎已经适应了，继续讽刺道。  
“是潘西吗，嗯？下次有人来告诉我一声就好了。”哈利从后面环住他，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，亲了亲德拉科的耳朵。  
噢天！看来波特公爵比想象中的还要厉害，赫敏眼睁睁地看着主动权再次回到哈利手中——德拉科乖乖地默许了他的行为。  
哈利得寸进尺，顺着他的脸颊往下亲。德拉科也半眯着眼睛，不那么坚定地侧开脸。似乎是对他的反应表示满意，哈利开始用鼻子蹭德拉科的脖子……  
作为一名玩了多年探险游戏的玩家，这么刺激的场景，赫敏还是头次见。她忍不住低呼一声，虽然罗恩及时捂住她的嘴，但还是发出了声响。  
“什么声音？”哈利敏锐地抬头，迅速锁定了碗柜。  
“Hmm……可能是老鼠吧。”德拉科企图蒙混过关。  
“不可能，我前天才打扫的家里。碗柜里怎么会出现老鼠。”哈利明显不相信，说着就向碗柜走去。  
赫敏急得汗都冒出来了，心简直要冲破胸膛。她焦急地翻找她背包里的剧情干涉器。糟糕，偏偏在这时候不见了。赫敏只能看着哈利一步步靠近碗柜。  
“等一下——”德拉科飞身挡在哈利和碗柜之间。  
正在这时，赫敏翻出了剧情干涉器。赞美公爵夫人，她在心中表达感谢，迅速地按下按钮。  
“给你看看我新买的裙子吧。”年轻貌美的公爵夫人说道。  
一段毫无感情的机械音在赫敏脑海中响起，碗柜外，德拉科拦在柜子前，这句话脱口而出。  
在场的四个人全愣住了。  
赫敏和罗恩互相死死地捂着嘴，防止发出奇怪的声音。哈利的注意力完全被裙子吸引了，夫夫生活两年了，这样的尝试实在是很新鲜。  
“我穿给你看？”德拉科揽住哈利的脖子，偏头问道。  
“你穿给我看？”哈利促狭地笑。  
“拜托，疤头。你可以把你心里的那些花样收一点吗？”德拉科翻了白眼，“我去房间里换衣服，你坐在这里等我。”  
07  
赫敏还是低估了这个剧情干涉器的威力，她本以为会是一条符合时代背景的保守长裙，没想到，是一条近似于Bug存在的女仆裙。  
方形的领口露出大片嫩白的皮肤和精巧的锁骨，在腰部刻意收紧黑色缎带——除了勾勒出德拉科的细腰以外，没有更多的效果了——毕竟他只有平坦的胸脯。及膝盖长的裙摆下是纤细的小腿，光洁干净，肌肤如透明的一般。  
赫敏保证，她在碗柜里都听见哈利的呼吸变得急促起来。  
“嗯哼。怎么样，波特？”德拉科只感觉凉飕飕的，但从哈利的表情来看，效果似乎不错。  
“谁……谁给你准备的。”哈利的声音有点哑。  
“这很重要吗？”德拉科勾勾嘴角，很满意哈利的反应。为了奖励，德拉科侧坐到他的大腿上。  
哈利低低地抽气一声，“你是故意的。”他笃定地说。  
“那又怎么样，伟大的波特公爵要惩罚我吗？”德拉科愉快地问道。  
“我会吃掉你。”哈利掰过他的脸，认真地说。  
噢不，不会是她理解的那个吃吧......柜中的赫敏几乎是从喉咙里憋出的一声呜咽，她脸色惨白，用力地多次按下剧情干涉器的按钮，前面的剧情依旧进行着，这下完了。赫敏看着德拉科被抗到肩上，绝望地目送对方被带走。  
“快跑。”德拉科对她做出口型。  
一瞬间，赫敏感觉自己的眼眶热热的，她几乎是眼睁睁地让他被带进卧室。  
房门轻轻地关上，不久后，里面传来德拉科压抑的呻吟声。  
赫敏眼中的泪水落下来，这段剧情太感人了，德拉科就像个真人一样和她互动，见识了小房间里地狱般的场景后，努力地克服过来，最后再做出牺牲。  
他是勇士。赫敏敬佩地看了一眼紧闭的门，她之前以为德拉科只是空有外貌的草包，没想到他还有牺牲自我的胆识和气魄，为了帮她，放弃逃离的机会，甚至还与可怕的波特公爵周旋。  
我一定会把他救出去的，赫敏下定决心。  
如果救不出去，我也要给这段剧情好评。  
08  
赫敏带着罗恩逃离了城堡。她现在已经掌握了波特公爵的秘密了——他杀害了十多名女性，小房间里的尸骸就是证据。  
当时三人进到小房间后，看到的是满地的残肢断臂，暗红色的血迹干涸在地板上。  
三人中受到刺激最大的还是德拉科，谁能想到自己的枕边人竟是杀人犯呢？最后还是赫敏扶着脸色惨白的他离开房间。  
气喘吁吁地跑回镇上，二人恰好遇上护卫队队长，他身边还有一名黑发红眼的男子。  
管不了那么多了，赫敏快速地向队长说明了情况，在那名红眼男子的眼神许可下，队长前去召集士兵。  
“放心吧，勇者小姐。我们一定会把公爵夫人救出来的。”红眼男子微笑着说。  
赫敏警惕地看着他，从看到这名男子起，她的系统资料就一直没有反应，根本无法知道对方的身份。  
像是看穿了她的想法，红眼男子说道：“别这么紧张，勇者小姐。自我介绍一下，我是这里的国王——汤姆•里德尔。”  
与此同时，赫敏的系统突然有了反应，她的脑中弹出几行字：  
汤姆•里德尔，霍格沃兹中央王国的国王，波特公爵的秘辛副本隐藏boss（系统建议：减少交流）  
09  
“你今天怎么这么配合我？”完事后，哈利穿好衣服神清气爽，搂着德拉科问道。  
“有吗？”德拉科微微喘气，晕乎乎地反问。  
“你是不是做了什么对不起我的事情？”哈利随口说着，却看到德拉科明显地僵硬了。  
“不会吧？真的有啊。”哈利笑着固定住对方的肩膀，防止他转身逃避问题。  
“没有。你想多了。”德拉科翻了个白眼，但哈利注意到，他的食指和大拇指勾在一起。  
这是德拉科撒谎的标志。  
哈利直起身子，严肃地说：“不管你做了什么，只要你主动跟我说，我不会怪你的。”  
“说了没有就是没有，你烦不烦，波特。”  
德拉科的两根手指依旧紧紧地勾在一起。  
看来还是件大事。哈利心头一跳，该不会……德拉科和别的男人……不可能，绝对不可能！哈利握住德拉科的手腕，紧张地问道：“你是不是看上别人……”  
“快停止你愚蠢的猜想——”德拉科尖叫起来，“我都说了没有！没有你听不懂吗？！”  
哈利松了口气，但他突然想到了什么，颤抖地开口：“你头发上为什么有蜘蛛网丝，德拉科。”  
德拉科僵住了，他慢慢瞪大眼睛看向别处。  
“你去了小房间。”哈利心凉了半截，头发上有蜘蛛丝只是他在骗德拉科——试试对方的反应，但没想到他没有尖叫没有讶异，只有心虚。  
“你在里面看到了什么？”哈利怀着最后的希望。  
“……”德拉科沉默了。他低着头，不敢看哈利此时的表情。  
哈利入坠冰窖，事情已经很清晰了，德拉科看见了那些东西，所以才会在他回来时表现得那么反常，才会对他的触碰那么僵硬。  
“你没有看到那些东西，对不对？”  
“你在骗我，对不对？”  
“你欺骗了我，德拉科，你耍了我。”  
“你……”哈利突然伸手，想抚上德拉科的脸，“你怎么不说话了呀。”  
对方的表现让德拉科感到害怕，他缩了缩脖子，试图躲开那双平时让他感到温暖的手，察觉到他的举动，哈利的手停在空中。  
“你在害怕吗，德拉科？”  
“你在怕我。”哈利平静地说。  
德拉科不说话，他只想逃离，逃离这一切。这样的哈利让他感到陌生。  
“你怎么可以怕我……”哈利低垂着眼喃喃道，“你不可以怕我——”他伸手死死地抓住了德拉科的手臂，德拉科尖叫起来，他奋力挣扎着，企图挣脱哈利的束缚，但双手还是被哈利一只手锁住，不停踢蹬的双腿被分开，整个人被哈利压回床上。  
“放开我，波特。”德拉科颤抖地说。  
“噢天，德拉科，你要走吗，要离开我吗？”哈利细碎的吻落到德拉科脸上，他逐渐触到一片湿意。  
“你哭了。”哈利怔怔地看着泪水从爱人眼中落下，笑了，他的吻继续向下，轻咬德拉科的脖颈，听到从他紧闭的嘴中溢出的一两声呻吟，还有……  
从远处传来的马蹄声。  
哈利倏然抬头，看向窗外。德拉科趁此机会，用尽全力把他从自己身上推开，跌跌撞撞地逃出卧室，向楼下的大门跑去。  
哈利站到卧室门口，看着德拉科跑下楼梯，他没有去追。  
11  
队长带着士兵们直接撞开了大门，鱼贯而入。赫敏赶紧跟上，再次回到这座城堡，她看到德拉科慌乱地从楼梯上跑下，虽然衣服完好的穿在身上，但他的头发凌乱，眼眶红红的。  
不用想，赫敏都知道他经历了什么。她抬头看去，波特公爵正站在楼上居高临下地看着他们。  
“好久不见，哈利•波特。”国王开口了，率先打了个招呼。  
但哈利盯着德拉科，没有理会国王。  
“看起来你似乎和你的妻子产生了矛盾。”国王笑了，身后的如同附和般响起了一串笑声。  
“不管你的事。”哈利依旧没有给他一个眼神，他缓缓下楼。  
“你最好不要乱动，哈利•波特。”  
哈利似乎没有听到，他继续向下走着。见此情况，国王看了一眼队长，队长点点头，示意手下放箭警告。  
“唰”一支箭擦着哈利手臂钉到后面的墙上。  
“等等！你们干嘛——”德拉科想冲到那名放箭的士兵面前，却被其他士兵拦住。  
“请你也不要随便走动。”国王微笑着，加重语气，“小马尔福先生。”  
德拉科看着那张可恶的脸，终还是低下头，站回这群人的前方。  
“根据勇者小姐和她的伙伴的举报，你杀害了十多名女性，并且把她们的尸体藏在了城堡的小房间中，”国王看向哈利，“你还真是残忍啊，波特公爵。”  
哈利不说话，只是向前走，一言不发。  
“哎，波特公爵，我劝你还是不要往前走了，不然，就不是刚刚那一只箭了。”国王给队长使了个眼色，一支箭飞到了哈利脚边。  
哈利停住脚步，隔着几米的距离，直直地盯着德拉科，德拉科感受到他的视线，抬起头神色复杂地看着他。  
“小马尔福先生当时也在场，和勇者一起，发现了波特公爵藏在城堡里的秘密，”国王下达命令：“说说看你看到了什么，小马尔福先生。”  
德拉科沉默了，看着哈利熟悉的绿眼睛，他说不出口。  
“小马尔福先生——”国王威胁道。  
“……我不知道。”  
“很好，看来马尔福家的继承人也疯了，”国王冷笑着，看向赫敏，“那么勇者小姐，你来说说在波特公爵城堡里看见的东西。”  
赫敏向前迈了一步，脑中传来了系统的提示音：揭示波特公爵不为人知的邪恶面，YES/NO  
想起之前看到的那些碎肢，凝固在尸体上的惊恐表情。赫敏努力忽视掉来自内心的犹豫感，坚定地按下YES。  
副本：波特公爵城堡探秘，玩家赫敏通关成功。  
在您的努力下，波特公爵和善的伪装被拆穿，善良的国王忍痛下令当场处死波特公爵，所有人欢呼着、看着残暴的公爵倒下。  
邪恶终得到惩戒，公爵夫人另嫁他人，所有人过上了幸福的生活。  
隐藏剧情：波特公爵的秘辛，解锁失败。接下来为您播放相关剧情。  
12  
哈利•波特是被选中的人，终有一天他会推翻残酷国王的统治。  
但国王不会放任这样的事情发生，他开始处心积虑想要杀死哈利，但每次都被一股神秘力量阻止了。  
国王不甘心，他利用别的手段给哈利添麻烦。散播谣言，抹黑哈利的名声，没有贵族小姐愿意嫁给哈利，所有人都害怕他，躲避他。尽管如此，却还是有人和哈利坠入了爱河。  
国王气疯了，他怎么也想不到，在这种情况下，也会有人爱上哈利•波特。但同时他又心生一计，决定利用这个除掉哈利。  
国王把哈利召入王宫，假装慷慨地送给他一面镜子，说只要把这个放在家中，就能保证他和妻子永远幸福的生活下去。哈利心动了，想要收下镜子。  
国王又假意警告，这面镜子背负着诅咒，如果哈利的妻子不是真心爱他，那么将会在镜子中看到这世界上最可怕的场景。不仅如此，镜子被看到的那一刻，他的幸福生活就终结了。  
当然，如果妻子是真心爱他，这么镜子就与普通的镜子没有区别，哈利依旧可以幸福的生活。  
一番思索过后，哈利还是把镜子带回家中，藏进了最隐秘的房间。  
他不知道是，国王说的那些都是骗他的，只有一句是真的——镜子背负着诅咒，被人看到那一刻，哈利的幸福生活就终结了。这无关妻子的爱。  
婚后的哈利果然过上了幸福生活，但风暴也在悄悄酝酿，国王再次开始散播谣言，诱导着人们去探寻城堡中的秘密。无奈的哈利只能将妻子关在城堡中，避免他接触到那些东西。同时警告妻子远离国王，以及不要打开那扇门。  
百密终有一疏，国王把哈利调离城堡，暗中利用勇者，最终给了哈利致命一击。  
......  
隐藏剧情播放完毕，继续观看波特公爵城堡探秘副本后续，YES/NO  
赫敏无言，她感觉胸口闷闷的，看着面前的选项，她按下NO，退出了游戏。  
13  
德拉科从小到大一直被一种压抑感困扰。  
每天早晨他都能看见太阳的升起，家里的花瓶里的花永远不会凋谢，父亲总会在早餐时提起贵族的姑娘，母亲总会在此时用帕子擦泪，他总会安慰母亲，把昨天说了的话再说一遍。  
后来他奇迹般的遇上了一个人——哈利•波特。  
哈利是个奇怪的人，所有贵族小姐对他避之不及，但他真的很英俊。  
德拉科尝试询问这其中的原因，但哈利并不愿意说，德拉科只能放弃，偶尔会有人想要告诉他关于哈利的传闻，但他都拒绝了，比起那些东西，他跟愿意相信和哈利相处时的感觉。  
每当哈利在身边时，德拉科总能从那种压抑感中挣脱出来，他们不会重复相同的对话，每一天都充满新鲜感。  
他逐渐地喜欢和哈利呆在一起，这种感觉很美妙。就像溺水的人呼吸到空气，久居黑暗的人看到阳光，寒冷中行走的人遇上火堆。  
当哈利说出我爱你时，德拉科感到了前所未有的轻松，那一瞬间他仿佛解除了所有的束缚，他的心里有什么破壳而出。  
他们顺理成章地结婚了。  
婚后，那种压抑感又找上了德拉科。  
在偶尔的一个瞬间，吵架和好时，早晨起来时，每当德拉科想说出那三个字时，压抑感就束缚着他。  
他只能张口，然后闭上。  
被告知走廊尽头的房间不可以去的时候，是他最压抑的时候。  
冥冥中有一个声音在催促着他，去看看啊。  
我不想看。  
看看嘛。  
不看。  
越是这样，德拉科越感觉透不过气来，他有时候想，要不直接开门看看算了，勇者小姐的到来只是一个契机，他成功地进入房间，如愿地看见了所谓的秘密，所谓的真相。  
那确实挺可怕的。  
但看过后，困扰他的压抑感依旧没有消失，事情逐渐失去控制。  
就像现在，他动不了。勇者小姐说起小房间里的惨象，士兵们纷纷发出惊讶的声音，国王脸上露出遗憾的微笑，对哈利进行了审判。  
德拉科想要尖叫，想要打断那些轻飘飘却无比残酷的话语 ，想要挣脱束缚。  
但他动不了，他只能眼睁睁地站在原地。哈利一直看着他，自始至终，只是盯着德拉科，什么也没说。  
“送波特公爵离开吧。”国王挥挥手，所有士兵举起弓箭，对准哈利。  
一瞬间，德拉科的脑中闪过了许多画面，他凌乱地想起两人生活的细节，想起哈利从外面回来总会先给他一个拥抱——不管德拉科怎样反抗。  
他想起了哈利第一次吻他。  
德拉科感觉身子越来越轻，他挣脱束缚向哈利跑去，扑进了他的怀里。

他们之间的爱不被任何左右

END


End file.
